Family
by rosetylerandthedoctor
Summary: A series of short oneshots about Percy, Annabeth, and their kids. Starts with Annabeth finding out she's pregnant, moves through their life quite rapidly :) Please review! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer:- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

Annabeth retched into the bowl beside her bed. She had puked three times already. It annoyed her. She had been sick every second or third morning for about two weeks now-and it was starting to piss her off.

Percy was at work. The pair had gotten married about a year ago. She had a job, too, but Percy had insisted that she stay in the house. Annabeth sighed, and reached for her phone, calling Thalia.

Her best friend picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Thals." Annabeth said.

"Annie! Why aren't you at work?" Thalia demands.

"Firstly, it's Annabeth. Secondly, I'm sick."

"Again?" Thalia said, incredulously.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied, "Do you wanna come over? I'm so bored."

Thalia seemed to consider this, and then said, "Yeah. Sure. And I'll bring Piper, if that's okay."

"That's fine." Annabeth confirmed, "See you soon."

"See ya."

Thalia and Piper arrived about twenty minutes later.

"When's Percy back?" Piper inquired immediately.

"Half an hour or so." Annabeth replied, a bit suspicious, "Why?"

"Well..." Piper looked over to Thalia, not sure how to explain.

"Straight to the point, Annie-" she began.

"Annabeth!"

Thalia rolled her eyes, and then started again, "Look, you've been sick every few days, and you feel fine the next day. You're smart. What is that a major symptom of?"

Annabeth stared at her friends, eyes wide, "You aren't suggesting?"

Thalia nodded, and pulled a pregnancy test out of her bag, "We got you this."

"Okay." Annabeth tried to keep calm, only just realising that her being pregnant was a definite possibility, "Come with me."

All three girls went into the huge bathroom, and Annabeth hissed, "How does it work?"

"You pee on it." Piper told her.

Annabeth pulled a face, but complied.

Thalia peered at the box.

"Okay, so it'll take a while to work." she read, "If there's one line, you're not pregnant, if there are two, you are."

"Got it." Annabeth said.

About ten minutes later, Piper glanced over at the test and squealed. Instantly, the other two girls crowded around it.

"Crap." Annabeth whispered.

"Two lines!" Piper squeaked, "You're going to have a baby!"

"Congrats, Annabeth." Thalia said, hugging the blonde.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell Percy?" Annabeth asked, desperately.

"Look, Annie-" Thalia stopped as Annabeth glared at her, "Annabeth. I know him, and so do you. He'll be so happy. You might have to scrape him off the ceiling."

Thalia was about to continue, when they heard the door open, and Percy yelled, "Annabeth! I'm home!"

Annabeth gave her friends a scared look. Piper rubbed her arm. Thalia whispered, "You can do this."

"Annabeth? Where are you?"

"I'm just in the bathroom."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A bit." Annabeth called, before turning to her friends and mouthing, 'nope'.

"Go on." Piper whispered.

"I can't." Annabeth whimpered.

Thalia pushed past Annabeth and Piper, and opened the door.

Percy gave them all a strange look, "Um... Hi guys."

"Hey, Perce." Thalia said, giving Annabeth a look.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Annabeth can explain, I'm sure." Piper replied, also shooting Annabeth a look.

"Oh, they were just helping me with something." Annabeth laughed nervously.

"What's going on?" Percy demanded.

All girls stayed silent for several seconds, but then Thalia burst, "Annabeth has to tell you something important."

"What?" Annabeth cried.

"Just tell him." Piper ordered, inserting charmspeak into her voice, making Thalia want to spill the beans. Luckily she managed to resist. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Percy asked, softly, "Wisegirl, you can tell me anything, I swear."

"I'm pregnant." the blonde announced.

"What?" Percy looked shocked.

"I have a baby in my stomach." Annabeth clarified, sarcastically.

"I know what pregnant means." Percy says, laughing.

"You're not mad?" Annabeth asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Percy asked, "This is wonderful!"

Annabeth's worried face broke out into a smile and the pair kissed, while Thalia fake-vomited and Piper cooed.


End file.
